


What Not to do With Your Boss

by vitruvian8008



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Humor, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitruvian8008/pseuds/vitruvian8008
Summary: What will Lily Luna Potter do when she finds herself getting into an affair with her boss Cormac McLaggen?
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Lily Luna Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter fic that I hope will end up around maybe 14 chapters. It's a very unique pairing and scenario that I thought would be fun to write.

Lily had never considered herself to be a wild spirit or someone who did daring things. That would be her brother James. She, however, wasn’t the timid and more cautious person her brother Albus was either. She had her mother’s feistiness and her father’s bravery, but seeing James get into trouble too much had taught her a lot about how much is too much. 

As the apple of her father’s eye, Lily knew she could get away with more trouble than her siblings. She still had shame, but sometimes she probably wished she had more. That Friday evening out with her cousins still caused her to blush and threaten them with a hex if they ever mentioned it. But as Lily was to find out, that was nothing compared to what would happen on her second to last day in Spain.

It was close to midnight that Lily decided to head to the pool. Her cousins Rose and Dominique had decided to call it an early night in preparation for their wild night the next day. She made her way down and saw that it was mostly empty as expected, but still plenty of floodlights. She made her way to the hot tub, relaxing in the hot water. Work the last few months had been stressful as the Department of International Relations, where she worked, was trying to negotiate England’s rights to host the Quidditch World Cup. It had been Rose’s idea to take a vacation to let loose, and let loose they had. 

After about an hour or so, Lily decided to head back. She checked that no one was looking and used her wand to dry herself. As she started to make her way back to her room, she heard some noise that sounded provocative coming from nearby. Clutching her wand she made to investigate, and traced the sound to one of the private cabanas. As she got closer, the sound was turned off, and she heard the person inside call out, “I didn’t order anything.”

Lily froze as she recognized that voice. It was her boss Cormac McLaggen. What was he doing here, she thought to herself. 

Lily was brought out of her thoughts when the curtain was open and he stepped out. There in flesh was her thoughts being confirmed. Her boss, Cormac McLaggen was standing straight in front of her shirtless and clearly in the middle of doing something. Of all the people she could run into while on vacation, it had to be her boss. It was only then did Lily realize that he was staring at her. For a second it might have been from shock, but she was pretty sure that it was really lust. And who could blame him. She was wearing a skimpy light blue bikini that left nothing to the imagination.

“I would be more excited to come into work every morning if you showed up like that.”

While normally Lily would have responded to the blatant sexism, she was too shocked at the situation she had found herself in to think straight. Plus she couldn’t but help feel satisfied that he was checking her out. She had enjoyed flirting with a few boys throughout the trip and one more couldn’t hurt even if it was her boss.

“You’re normally not this happy to see me.”

“Because you’re never dressed like this,” he smirked.

As Lily made her way to leave, she heard Cormac call, “You don’t even want to see my private cabana?”

As Lily was about to say no, the words, “Sure” rolled off her tongue instead. After all, what's the harm she thought to herself?

As she made her way inside, she took a look at his setup. The television was seemingly turned off and she saw a nice sofa with some empty glasses. It looked like there had been a few people there earlier.

“Looks like the party is over,” she remarked.

“Or it’s just begun,” he replied with a look of someone ready for the best shag of his life.

At this moment Lily should have just walked out and left, but instead something took over her. Whether it was the fact that she was wearing such a slutty bikini that made her feel more confident or the fact that she had such an attractive specimen waiting for her, she didn’t know. Arousal and desire Lily didn’t even know that existed in her body started to pool up in her. Maybe it was the eerie silence of their surroundings that caused Lily to act this way, but before she knew it she had walked over and laid down on the couch, and with her most sultry look said, “Is this party starting?”

Cormac gave her a predatory grin that sent shivers up her spine before removing his shorts and making his way over and laying on top of her. She could feel his length brush against her thigh, only his boxers separating them. 

Lily could not believe the situation she had found herself in. Her boss, Cormac McLaggen, a man she had associated with work and being demanding was laying on top of her half-naked body. She had always found him attractive, but only did she realize how hot he was. He had a toned chest that Lily suddenly had the opportunity to explore and his beard gave him a very sophisticated and mature look. 

His lips found hers as one of his hands tangled in her hair while the other found her hip. He was a supremely talented kisser as his lips expertly nibbled on hers before pushing his tongue inside her mouth. He greedily explored her mouth sending waves of pleasure through Lily. Her nerves were on fire where he caressed her hips. He kissed her fervently, his tongue dominating hers. Lily never knew her boss was such a good kisser, and she knew that many hours were going to be wasted at work dreaming about the sensation of his lips on hers. He kissed down her neck slowly as Lily enjoyed the feeling of shagging an experienced wizard. She definitely did not want to go back with stinging love bites that surely a much younger man would have left in his eagerness. Cormac was very patient, letting her enjoy the bliss he was inducing throughout her body. His hands were taking their time touching across her chest and thighs. 

Cormac’s lip made their way down her chest as he kissed the top of her breasts but seemed to be in no hurry in removing her top. She let out a moan when he licked down to her stomach while he pinched her nipple through the cloth. She felt him chuckle against her stomach before he continued nibbling at her pale flesh. Lily arched her back begging him to move his attention lower as she felt herself being overwhelmed by being more turned on than she’d ever been. She realized what she had been missing out on as Cormac took his time kissing her skin. Meanwhile one of his hands made its way inside her knickers touching her entrance. Lily gasped as his deft fingers teased her curls. As he kissed closer and closer to her core, he pulled the string of her bikini and tossed it to the side. 

She bucked her hips upwards and braced herself for him to go down on her and eat her out. That never happened, and instead he crawled back on top of her smashing his lips to hers. Lily was surprised at this unexpected behavior but was brought out of her thoughts when he finally slammed into her. 

She moaned into his mouth as he thrust in and out of her. Lily clutched his back tightly digging her nails into his skin. His mouth soon left hers and moved down the slope of her neck, though this time leaving stinging love bites. She writhed on the sofa enjoying the sensations of him being inside of her. Meanwhile his left hand snaked down to her clit adding extra stimulation as he widened her hips giving him more access. Lily arched back into the sofa giving him a deeper angle to thrust into her as he sent waves of pleasure through her body. The combination of his fingers and the angle at which he was fucking her was enough to send Lily over the edge and she came crying his name. She could tell that he was close to climax and rolled her hips to help him reach completion. He soon followed with one final thrust biting down hard on her shoulder. 

Cormac stood up and put out his arms to help Lily up off the sofa. Lily didn’t really know what to say, and to be honest was a bit worried about how things would be at work. She didn’t want Cormac to think that she just wanted to sleep her way to the top. As she put on her bikini, she could feel Cormac’s eyes staring at her and couldn’t help but smirk. As she made her way to leave, Cormac pulled her against him giving her a chaste kiss. 

“I still think you should wear that to work when you get back.”

“It’s against the dress code.”

“Oh Lily, I’d change the dress code in a heartbeat.”

Shaking her head, Lily stepped out of the cabana and headed back to her room. As she walked back, Lily couldn’t believe what she had done. She quite frankly thought and hoped that this was just a one-off fling that they could just pretend would never happen again. 


	2. The Start

“Bloody hell,” Lily muttered to herself as she set the weights back on the rack. It was a long work day, and Lily had convinced herself that it would be a good idea to go to the gym to let off some steam. It had been only 3 days since she returned from vacation and she found herself back to being swamped with work. It also didn’t help that she wasted time being preoccupied with thoughts of her boss. Lily was relieved Cormac had made no indication of things being awkward between the two of them. Now, almost done with her workout, Lily was glad she had chosen to come. She had a membership at a 24 hour muggle gym near the Ministry of Magic. While she saw a few wizards and witches there it was nice get away and spend time with muggles. She made her way to the locker room lost in the music in her own ears. Imagine her shock when she looked up and saw none other than her boss wrapped in only a towel.“Oh my god!” exclaimed Lily as she closed her eyes.

“You didn’t seem to mind the last time you saw this.” he spoke in a deep voice.She opened her eyes blushing from not only the embarrassment of the memory but also from the arousal pooling in her. She could feel him get closer, breathing heavily.

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

Lily looked back aghast at such a personal and random question.

“No!” she exclaimed angrily.

“Good,” he responded before grabbing her waist and burying his face in her neck.

“I’ve missed you,” he sighed as his lips trailed slowly across her neck.

“Who does he think he is?” thought Lily to herself as anger boiled up in her. Did he think that she was just some slut he could just expect to shag whenever he wanted? She was about to push him away and give him her piece of mind when she let out a moan as he licked across a sensitive part of her neck.

She exhaled with pleasure as he grasped her bum squeezing it while continuing to nip and lick at her neck. While Lily probably reeked of sweat, Cormac had just showered and smelt heavenly against her body. His hair gave off a mint scent which further distracted Lily along with his lips sucking on her neck. Cormac knew how to set her body on fire and as much as she wanted this to continue, she knew that this was a bad idea. It was already pretty bad that she had let it get this far, but Lily knew that shagging her boss again would not lead to anything good. She finally mustered the will to push him away.

“We can’t do this.”

“I didn’t see you complaining right now.”

“I’m not a slag that will sleep with you whenever you want.” she exclaimed in what she hoped was a stern and final voice. The last thing she wanted to sound like was desperate, because deep down Lily did want him to continue. Luckily, Cormac was able to read her mind as he sat down on the bench bringing her with him. She could feel his length against her core, only his towel covering it.

Lily was a stubborn witch and she was ready to get off his lap and give him his piece of mind; however, a part of her was gushing with arousal. The thoughts she had tried to ignore during the workday were creeping back as they could finally become reality.

“You’re not a slag. You’re a sexy little witch that likes to have a little fun.”

“A little fun that involves shagging my boss in quite slutty situations.”

“Then that makes me as guilty as you.”

“I don’t want a promotion because of this.”

“Lily, I’m not going to stake my reputation just because I enjoy shagging you. And that’s enough for now, we have better things to do.”

And on cue, Cormac’s hand moved up under her shirt and pinched her nipple. Lily let out a moan of pleasure. Unlike all arrogant men who only thought about women in the context of sex, Cormac at least knew how to pleasure a woman. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand and cast a locking charm. They were really going to do this.

“I always knew you were my favorite.”

“Please don’t tell me such pathetic lines always work on women.”

“Nah, it’s my fingers that do the magic,” said Cormac before pinching both her nipples. She spent the next few minutes enjoying the feeling of his expert hands moulding and pinching at her breasts while she ground against his length.

Lily knew that any reasonable girl, heck even someone as wild as Dominique would have put a stop to this madness, but as she lost herself in the sensations of his tugging on her nipples, she found that she had no urge to. In fact, she was pleased by the thought that he had such obvious interest in her sweaty and seductive body.

He suddenly stopped, but Lily’s frown was wiped off her face when in one quick motion he removed her tank top exposing her bare breasts to the cold air. She could see him stare at her already hard and aching nipples with a look of raging desire. Lily was proud of her top, but it was definitely flattering to see him stare at her with such a look. Cormac had sharp eyes that were piercing through her chest.

His hands found her waist as he kissed her. Just like a few days ago, Lily found herself stunned by how good a kisser her boss was. The man who displayed such calm and composure when dealing with foreign diplomats was ravishing her mouth with extreme ferocity. Lily responded eagerly, losing herself in the sensations his lips wrought upon her. He plundered her mouth with his tongue exploring every inch while Lily continued to roll her hips against his length. She smiled against his lips as she felt his length twitch as he struggled to control himself. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck bringing herself closer to him as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. She could tell from his reactions that he wasn’t used to someone this feisty. They continued making out while Lily started to get more and more aroused by the sensations of her nipples skating across his bare chest.

But Lily wanted more, and she pulled away to tell him. Before she could open her mouth, he lifted her off him. He had a predatory grin on his face as he turned her around. Lily stuck out her arse in his face in order to look like the models she had seen. Cormac traced his palms down the curve of her arse sending jolts of electricity through Lily’s body before bringing them back up to the top of her tights and slowly bringing them down along with her knickers. The rush of cool air along her exposed legs sent goosebumps through her body. Heat raced to her face as she realized that she was completely exposed to him and furthermore that he had probably spent countless hours the last few days thinking of seeing her like this.

“Wouldn’t you like it if I were bent over like this during every meeting?”

She could hear him choke back a grunt at her sultry voice.

She was waiting for him to thrust into her from behind, but was instead surprised when she felt him turn her around. His towel was gone and she couldn’t help but blush when looking at his erect length.

“Like what you see?”

Lily replied by straddling him and finally sinking down on him. She moaned in delight enjoying the feeling of being stretched by him and by the look on his face could tell he was overwhelmed too. Lily put her arms around his neck bouncing up and down on his length. This was beyond any of the wildest fantasies Lily had ever had and quite frankly made her feel filthy. Here she was shagging her boss in the locker room of a gym; moreover, the fact that she was extremely sweaty only made it hotter. His hands found her bum grasping it tightly while he kissed her deeply. Their bodies were entwined with each other as she raised and lowered herself on him with an experimental pace. One of his fingers snaked from her bum to her clit eliciting a squeal from her. It was just as amazing as the last time, and Lily knew that Cormac had raised her expectations for sex from any other guy.

Lily picked up the pace at which she was bouncing on him, and Cormac seemed to oblige as his fingers increased the pace at which they stroked her. They were both making incoherent noises. Pretty soon, he started thrusting deeper and deeper into her and she could tell from his muffled groans into her neck that he was ready to come. His hand went back to her bum as he grabbed her arse tightly, coming inside of her. Lily let out a frustrated groan as the sensation of him coming inside of her could not replace those of his fingers. Luckily, Cormac recovered quickly, and his fingers were back in action, rubbing along her folds. This time, it was enough as Lily came moaning Cormac’s name.

After catching her breath Lily got off him and put on her clothes. She saw that he was sweaty again despite having just taken a shower.

“We both could use a shower,” remarked Cormac.

“And that’s why I’m heading home,” retorted Lily. She Apparated home with a smile on her face from his stunned expression. Bet he wasn’t used to that before.

The next day Lily found herself hard at work reading through important documents from the American delegation about a trade deal. While most people would find this boring, Lily thoroughly enjoyed it. It was one of her favorite parts about working in her department along with her newfound attraction to her boss. There were times during the day where she couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling of his lips on her skin. Thankfully, no one else had caught her daydreaming and to the best of her knowledge no one suspected a thing between her and Cormac.

“These documents are such a pain in the arse,” remarked her friend Sara.

“They’re not that bad. Though the English is so different.”

“I don’t understand why they use such wrong English,” giggled Sara.

“I think I’m going to head out now, and just finish the rest later tonight and tomorrow morning. Are you heading out soon?”

“Nah, I told Rose and Dom I would meet them in like an hour and half so might as well stay until then.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow!”

Lily continued reading the documents, but came across something she wanted to check with Cormac about. She saw that his door was closed, meaning that he was probably still in but busy. As she got up to head over, she realized that she was the only one left in the office other than presumably Cormac. She felt a slight wetness at her core thinking of what they could do alone in the office. She knocked on his door twice, before she heard the unlocking charm and “Come in.”

She had been in his office many times, but still was always astounded at how organized it was. To the best of her knowledge he didn’t have an assistant.

“I have a question regarding these documents.”

Lily was too caught up in the questions that she was going to ask him, that she did not realize he was staring at her with a look of lust. Lily started going through her questions and what she thought the document wanted; however based on his responses it seemed like he wasn’t paying much attention.

“That’s fine,” he remarked in a dismissive tone.

Lily looked up and saw that he was gazing at her chest. “Did he really think this was going to happen in the office?” she thought to herself.

“Are you even paying attention?”

“Not really.”

“These are important documents.”

“Not as important as getting you out of your knickers.”

Lily started at him stunned before smirking. She knew that this was definitely wrong, but couldn’t help feeling gratified. It was one thing to sleep with him, but to bring it to the office was another. Her boss was daydreaming about her naked; arousal pooled up in her thinking about what his daydreams truly encompassed.

“Cormac we can’t do this. Especially in the office.”

“And why is that?”

“You’re my boss. People can find out. Things can get awkward.”

“Lily, no one will find out. I’m not going to openly do anything. Plus isn’t this the thrill that we need in life.”

“You’re double my age. Bloody hell, your son once almost asked me to Hogsmeade.”

“If you’re willing to look past the age difference, we can do this. You’re a single 20 year old and I’m a divorced man looking for a nice shag. We don’t have to be exclusive to each other and you can cut this off and I won’t hold it against you.”

Seeing the look that he was giving her, Lily knew that she was screwed, but why not see how far this goes.

“Fine.”

Lily shimmied out of her jeans showcasing her creamy legs and lace navy knickers. She could see him get excited in his pants, and before she could stop herself, turned around and slowly removed her knickers. She could hear him catch his breath as he caught sight of her pale arse on display for him. It was as if she was possessed by a sex goddess. She turned around and saw his erection strained against his pants with a look of pure desire and want. It was only for a split second before she pulled her jeans and knickers back on and winked, “That should be enough to wank yourself.”

She turned around and silently giggled at his shocked expression before heading towards the door. Just as she was about to leave, he cast a locking charm on the door.

She turned around to retort, but was interrupted by his lips capturing hers. He kissed her hungrily, dominating the kiss. Lily sighed into his mouth with pleasure enjoying the familiar sensation. He sucked on her lips prodding for entry before she finally gave in. A part of her was happy that he had kept her from leaving, that he wanted her. His hands caressed her hips while he buried his face in her neck.

“What happens if someone comes back to the office?”

“Door is locked, remember?” he murmured into her neck, sending shivers up her spine.

His teasing touches were too much for her willpower and she gave in to the inevitable. He took her gasp as a sign to continue and brought his lips back up to hers for a kiss. It probably should have worried Lily the power Cormac’s kisses had on her, as she felt his tongue explore the depths of her mouth, but who was she to complain. She started to unbutton his shirt, but he grabbed her hands and moved it lower to his length.

“Let’s start lower, shall we,” he whispered against her lips.

She gave him a quick peck before getting onto her knees and freeing his length. It was long and magnificent. Lily had only done this once before and was nervous, but the look on his face made it seem like anything would do. Honestly he probably would have enjoyed any girl knelt in front of him at that moment, but it was Lily and she had no reason to stop. She rubbed her hand along his length eliciting a moan from him before licking the tip. She wanted to take her time pleasuring him and enjoy this up close experience. She took his length into her mouth and started sucking. His hands tangled themselves in her hair and she could tell from the sounds he was making that she was doing an excellent job. He continued pushing his length deeper and deeper into her mouth as she let her tongue do its work. Keeping a steady pace, Lily wanted to make sure that he had to earn his release. Lily looked up and saw this eyes were closed, lost in pleasure. Pretty soon he came moaning into her mouth, and Lily found out that she kind of liked the feeling of that.

She finally got up and looked at him. Her boss was out of breath in a completely pleasured state; it was so different from the calm and composed man she was so used to seeing. He unbuttoned her blouse taking in a breath at her matching navy bra before spreading her on his desk, sending the papers from earlier flying. His lips found her stomach kissing at her skin sending jolts of electricity through her body. He unhooked her bra before taking a nipple into his mouth. She was so horny as she arched back giving his hot tongue more access to her nipple. Lily made random noises as he pleasured both her breasts. He kissed down her stomach, licking and biting at the sensitive skin before getting up and making eye contact with her.

“Now to the important stuff,” and before she knew it he had yanked her jeans and knickers off and buried his face between her legs.

Lily gasped and then moaned as he lapped at her clit with his tongue. She was completely overwhelmed by the pleasure and could only moan and squeal with pleasure. Having experienced the sensations Cormac’s mouth brought up on her lips, she realized it was even better when it was used between her legs. He entered a finger into her which caused even more pleasure to course through her veins. Lily lost all sense of thought and started yelling and moaning incoherent words as she was lost in the bliss of him going down on her. It was as if he was Da Vinci and eating her out was his Mona Lisa.

“Oh yes, Cormac. Please, bloody please!”

Lily herself could not believe the noises she was making as his tongue explored her folds. She bucked her hips higher and higher into his face and soon came spasming. He licked up her entire release. After a few moments of heavy breathing, she finally opened her eyes regaining all her senses back.

“Now that’s how you pay attention to important stuff,” said Cormac as he stood up smirking. Lily swatted his arm as she made to get up, but was pushed back by Cormac.

“Oh we’re not done yet.”

And before Lily could respond, Cormac had thrust into her. She let out a yelp of pleasure before arching back into his desk giving him more access to hit deeper and deeper inside of her. Her body was on fire as his hands gripped her hips holding her tight. He kept a fast animalistic pace as she writhed in pleasure.

“So bloody tight,” he groaned, seemingly also lost in a heavenly state.

She must have been dreaming as there was no way pleasure like this could exist on Earth. He bit possessively on her shoulder as he pumped roughly in and out of her. She clenched around his length tightly holding it as she approached completion. One of his fingers rubbed her clit adding extra stimulation and she knew she couldn’t last much longer. She soon came moaning again and could see that Cormac was also approaching completion. All it took was an extra rolling of her hips for him to come biting down on her shoulder.

Gathering herself, Lily looked up at the clock and said, “Oh shoot, I told Rose I would meet her in 10 minutes.”

“Just tell her you worked late.”

“Oh yeah I think we were hard at work,” giggled Lily emphasizing the word hard.

“I guess I’ll see you at the gym tomorrow night,” winked Cormac as Lily dressed back up and exited the door.

Lily chuckled silently to herself as she thought of Cormac spending the entire day waiting to finish up at the gym. The idea of a middle-aged man going to the gym for the kind of exercise he was going for was quite amusing.

As usual, Lily was the last of the 3 to reach the bar.

“You’re such a workaholic, Lily,” exclaimed Rose.

Lily just shrugged her shoulders knowing that Rose and Dominique had no idea why she was so late. They all ordered some drinks and appetizers while reminiscing on their vacation that wasn’t even a week old. Rose was a professional Quidditch player and thus was back to training for the new season. Meanwhile Dominique had followed her parents footsteps and worked at Gringotts, though she wasn’t super ambitious and was quite content working very normal hours. The three of them got along well as they were all somewhat close in age and had similar interests. While all three loved to party, it was Lily that had the reputation of work hard play hard. Sometimes she worried that she was too engrossed in her work, but she knew she was also only twenty and had plenty of stuff ahead of her. Soon, they were approached by a group of guys who sat down at their table.

Dominique, ever the flirt, immediately told them to get 3 pints of Guinness. The guys were muggles and Lily found one of them, a lad named Daniel, to be quite funny. He was also cute, but she couldn’t help but compare him to her boss. Just like her, Daniel also had a fascination with America. They talked for what seemed like hours and soon Lily found herself sitting on his lap.

“Do you want one more drink or are you done for the night?” he asked.

Despite his nonchalant attempt, Lily knew what he was getting at as she felt his hands start to caress his inner thigh.

“I think I’ll have another cocktail.”

He signaled a waitress over and ordered her drink before turning Lily’s face around and bringing his lips to hers. He kissed her languidly, sucking on her lower lips. It was the complete opposite of the passionate kiss she had shared with her boss earlier. As his tongue entered her mouth, Lily couldn’t help but feel that something was missing. While he was a great kisser, he was nowhere nearly as good as Cormac. Either way, Lily pressed her back into his firm chest, letting the kiss run its course. Furthermore, the desire that Cormac could unleash within her was nowhere to be found.

“I’m sorry, but I have an early day at work tomorrow. I’ll be here next week.”

And just for good measure Lily gave him another kiss before getting off his lap and leaving.


	3. The Ministry

Work the next day was the same despite her new agreement with her boss. As promised, Cormac made no inclination that they were hooking up with each other and treated her just as normal. He was his usual bossy self, constantly nagging people to make sure they were up to speed on tasks. As annoying as it was, Lily couldn’t help but admit that it was effective. The department ran smoothly, and based on conversations with friends in other departments, things could be worse. Lily wanted to have a successful career and make a name for herself. She knew her mother had wanted her to follow in her footsteps as a professional Quidditch player, and while Lily was one of the better chasers at Hogwarts and had a few professional offers, she decided to go into the ministry. A Quidditch career would have just led her to being constantly compared to her mother. Here, Lily could chart her own course without being compared to her parents. Plus, the perks of being able to travel across the world helped too. Her new agreement with her boss threw a wrench in her plans. Despite what he said, Lily couldn’t help but feel a bit sick that she could be sleeping her way to the top. Every promotion would always cause the question to linger in the back of her mind. On the other hand, Lily knew she could always call this off. While he might be surprised that she chickened out so quickly, it was better to end it now rather than later. Deep down, however, Lily was glad she agreed to this with Cormac because if this ever went to shit, which it most likely would, she would have an excuse to finally live abroad.

Lily looked up at the clock and saw that it was lunchtime. The morning had gone in a blur, and despite the occasional daydream of the things Cormac could be doing to her, she was otherwise productive.

“Heading for lunch?” asked her friend Thomas Zabini.

“Yup, are you going to join?”

“In fifteen minutes, I have to finish something.”

“Sarah?” asked Lily looking over at her other colleague.

“I will need fifteen minutes too.”

“Dang it. I have a meeting soon, so I don’t think I can wait.”

“Look at you Lily so busy with meetings and too important for us,” teased Sarah.

“Well, you guys are the ones not coming to lunch with me.”

“We can wait til you’re done with the meeting. I’m not that hungry,” remarked Thomas.

“I’m famished, though,” groaned Lily.

“Ah yes, little miss princess Lily is super hungry and can’t wait an extra hour to eat lunch with her darling friends,” replied Thomas.

Lily rolled her eyes while Sarah giggled. As Lily got up and headed towards the cafeteria, she heard someone clear their throat.

“Make sure you’re not late to the meeting,” said Cormac.

“Oh it’s Lily, she will be there twenty minutes early,” blurted Sarah.

Rolling her eyes, Lily made her way out of the office. She couldn’t help but think about the tone in Cormac’s voice. There seemed to be something in his tone that was off, as if hinting at a double meaning towards what he was implying. She blushed as she realized the ways he could punish her if she was late to that meeting.

“I would never let him do that to me,” Lily thought to herself.

“Though I never thought I would be in this situation to begin with.”

Lily shook herself out of these thoughts. Anyhow, Cormac seemed like all he wanted was the casual sex and occasional shag here and there. Lily saw one of her classmates from Hogwarts at a table and made her way over. Despite being in a hurry, it was nice to catch up with a friend. Lily soon had to excuse herself, but promised that they can meet up sometime after work. As she was walking back to the office after lunch she bumped into none other than her boss.

“Ah just who I was looking for,” he said with a predatory grin.

Before Lily could respond, he had grabbed her hand and pulled her into a ministry closet and locked the door.

“What the fuck?”

Lily looked around the closet and saw that it was a tiny space. It seemed to be mostly empty save for a small cabinet. Surely he didn’t expect her to shag him here and now, but from the look on his face that was what he expected. His eyes had the look of an animal that had just entrapped its prey and was ready to feast. She could feel the heat emanating from his body as she longed for his touch.

“What are you thinking?” exclaimed Lily shocked that he would attempt such a thing.

“Your next meeting isn’t for another fifteen minutes,” he said while tracing his fingers along the skin under her blouse. Her lack of response was all the signal Cormac needed to know that she was fine with a tryst right then and there. He brought his lips to hers and Lily couldn’t help but lose herself in his kiss. She could only moan lightly as he expertly nibbled on his lips seeking entry. All thoughts of resisting him and outrage towards his unabashed behavior went out the door as she opened up, letting him thrust his tongue into the depths of her mouth. Lily knew it was wrong that she had such lust for her boss that she was willing to shag him in a ministry closet. The meeting she had was the furthest thing on her mind as she felt one of Cormac’s hands trace over her lower back to her bum.

“I love it when you wear those tight jeans, showcasing your ass,” said Cormac.

“I thought you loved it when I didn’t wear any pants.”

“Oh, I love that too, sweetheart. But this way I can stare at your gorgeous bum while you work.”

Lily’s nostrils flared at the fact that he called her sweetheart.

“Calm down, Lily. Your bum isn’t the only thing I think about.” replied Cormac, mistaking why she was upset.

“Well you’re gonna have to think about it if you don’t hurry up,” retorted Lily.

“So much for not being desperate,” she thought to herself.

On cue, Cormac gripped her arse with both hands and pushed her up against the wall rocking his length against her core. Her skin was on fire as his hands made their way up under her blouse palming her breasts through her bra.

“So ready and impatient aren’t we,” murmured Cormac.

“If you’re just gonna comment, I have a meeting I can prepare for.”

“You don’t look like you’re in a state to go to a meeting,” he said as he pinched a nipple.

And he was right, her nipples were hard and clearly visible through her shirt. His lips nipped down her jaw and she felt him smirk when she let out a moan as he moulded the flesh of her breasts. As his hands roamed over her body, Lily was worried that he would lose track of time. Luckily, Cormac knew what he was doing. It embarrassed Lily a bit at how quickly and easily he could turn her on. He whipped out his wand and vanished her pants while her legs automatically curled around his waist. She made to unbutton his pants, but he just held her arm.

“This will be faster,” he said before using his wand to send his pants flying. Lily took in his figure and couldn’t help but marvel at his toned chest with his length strained against his black underwear. Guess all those hours at the gym do pay off she thought to herself. His lips found hers again, though this time more roughly as he sucked on her bottom lip before forcing his tongue into her mouth. Lily moaned into his mouth as their thighs rubbed against each other. He detached his mouth from hers causing Lily to pout, but that was wiped off her face quickly as he removed her knickers. Not one to give the upper hand, Lily responded by removing his underwear and then grasping his length. She ran her fingers up and down his length, eliciting a moan from him.

“Bloody hell,” he grunted, lost in pleasure.

“It’s better with my hand instead of yours right,” giggled Lily.

He choked on his grunt before he was brought back to his senses and hoisted her up against the wall. Cormac entered her as she wrapped her legs around his waist giving him more access. Their heights were perfectly matched as her entrance was at the best angle allowing him to thrust deeper into her. Lily grasped his shoulder bringing his head towards her as she kissed him deeply. She suckled on his lower lip teasingly as he continued rocking in and out of her at a steady pace. Lily wasn’t sure what to expect given how rushed they were, but she was ever so grateful for Cormac’s experience. While Cormac knew that he would come fast, he knew that he needed to make sure Lily would also attain maximum pleasure.

His hand snaked down to her entrance rubbing at her clit causing extra stimulation along with his cock. Lily adjusted her hips higher begging him more as she gasped when bit down on her skin. She clutched his shoulders wrinkling his well-ironed shirt while he continued licking at her neck. Lily could feel herself approach completion and soon saw stars in her eyes as she came yelling his name. She could see that Cormac had his eyes closed and was ready to come. He grasped her bum tightly with both hands and buried his length deeper and deeper inside of her. She soon felt him tremble inside of her as he finally came with a muffled grunt into her neck. Looking up, Lily saw that there was no clock on the wall and realized that she needed to go to her meeting in a hurry. Cormac gently dropped her to the ground and picked up her knickers and pants.

“Maybe I should keep these as a prize,” said Cormac holding up her knickers. “I told you we would have enough time.”

Oh, what Lily would have done to wipe that smugness of his face. He put on his clothes and as Lily was about to ask how exactly they would exit this closet without appearing suspicious, he grabbed his wand and disapparated.

“Perks of having your own office, I guess,” thought Lily to herself.

She straightened her hair with her wand hoping to not look like she had just gotten fucked before exiting the closet. Luckily it was an isolated hallway so there was no one there. As she made her way to the meeting room, Lily wasn’t sure if she got some curious stares or if it was just her paranoia. Either way, she wasn’t late to her meeting, and no one ever questioned her.

That evening, Lily decided to skip going to the gym and instead head to dinner at her parent’s house. It had been a long day as usual and Lily craved a good home-cooked meal. As she entered her childhood home, she could smell her dad’s home cooked chicken stew, her favorite.

“Ah, Lily we’re so glad you could make it,” exclaimed her dad.

“Thanks for cooking me food.”

“Oh no problem at all. The minute you sent me the owl, I knew what I was going to make for dinner tonight.”

“How was your day? How is work?” ask her mother as she walked into the room.

“It was long as usual, but I do enjoy it.”

“I hope Cormac doesn’t work you too hard. Bloody tosser he is.”

Good thing Lily was used to keeping secrets from her parents, otherwise she might have blushed giving herself away. Dinner went normally. It was just the three of them and Lily quite enjoyed that. Growing up with two older siblings (three if you count Teddy) plus her large family, it was always nice to have these little moments with her parents. Unlike some of her other relatives, they were never inquisitive or overbearing despite her being the youngest in the family. Her dad was definitely protective, but he also had her brothers to keep an eye on Lily for her. Lily left her parents' house with leftovers promising to come back more often.

That evening Lily couldn't get what she had done out of her mind. She literally had a quick shag with her boss in the middle of the work day. As someone with a lot of ambition, she knew that stuff like this would cause her to be distracted. The time spent shagging Cormac could have been used to prepare for the meeting. Lily vowed to herself that she was going to put an end to this.


End file.
